japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Chi-Fu
Chi-Fu is a minor character from the Mulan (film). Background Not much about his past is known. Personality Chi-Fu is described as being mostly pompous and is disliked by most of the cast. He also believes that women are inherently inferior to men, a belief that persists even after Mulan saves China. (Unfortunately, this is a belief that is common among the Chinese to this day, although housewives aren't as common as they were in imperial China). He also belittles Shang, by voicing the opinion that Shang only received his position through family ties (a not unreasonable assumption, seeing as his father was the General of the army). Despite his self-inflated belief of himself, he is very whiny and cowardly. He hates Mulan solely because she is a woman, and in the Broadway Jr. show, his hatred for her is expanded to include him attempting to silence her by trying to choke her to death. Because of his pompous attitude he is often teased by the soldiers (ex. In the song "a girl worth fighting for", when he sings,"I got a girl back home who's unlike any other" Yao sings back with "yeah, the only girl who'd love him is his mother"). Despite his negative behavior, he does show a positive trait in being industrious and loyal to the Emperor, as when the Emperor ordered the distribution of conscription notices to all of China, Chi-Fu went as far as to distribute them himself. Appearance 'Mulan (film)' Chi-Fu first appears when General Li arrives to inform the Emporer of the Hun invasion, of which Chi-Fu expresses disbelief, citing the strength of the Great Wall. However, the Emperor takes the threat seriously and tasks Chi-Fu with distributing conscription notices to all of China. The notices require one man from every family to serve in the army. During this task, Chi-Fu comes to Mulan's village, and announces the Emperor's orders. He is insulted when Mulan pleads with him to spare her father, citing Fa Zhou's previous war service. Here he first shows his sexism, telling Fa Zhou to teach his daughter silence in the presence of men, not even dignifying her with a reply to her face. After this task is done, Chi-Fu is next seen with General Li at the military camp. He is dismayed to find that General Li promotes Li Shang to Captain, and puts Shang in charge of training the new recruits, believing Li Shang is too inexperienced, and irritated that he got the promotion simply because he is General Li's son. Chi-Fu is charged with observing the training, and when the recruits are ready, to allow them to report to General Li with the rest of the army. Though the recruits technically complete their training, Chi-Fu points out to Li (with relative validity) that this does not make them soldiers. Chi-Fu then goes off to bathe, but quickly leaves after being bullied by the army men. Mushu, disguised as an army messenger, delivers him a forged message, which has "orders" that Shang's troops are needed at the war front. Chi-Fu is next seen during the Girl Worth Fighting For song sequence, citing his own girl back home (his mother), which brings much mocking from the troops. He hides for most of the Hun battle (he is, after all, not a soldier), but is next seen discovering Mulan's identity as a woman. He reveals the news to the troops and cites law which states that Mulan must be executed, as women are forbidden to join the army. Shang spares her, as he owes Mulan a debt from when Mulan saved his life during the battle. Chi-Fu attempts to argue the matter, but gives in when Shang orders the army to move out. Chi-Fu returns to the Imperial City, alongside the army, to a hero's welcome. He is shown to be the only one truly happy, however, as the rest of the platoon is upset about losing Mulan. Chi-Fu disappears for most of the final battle against the Huns. He reappears after Mulan's defeat of Shan-Yu, angered at his official's hat being burned by the fireworks, citing it as a deliberate attempt on his life. When Shang defends her, noting that Mulan is a hero, Chi-Fu dismisses the thought by arrogantly stating his belief that as a woman, Mulan will never be worth anything. Shang angrily prepares to assault Chi-Fu, but is stopped by the Emperor. Chi-Fu then shows a grin when the Emperor begins to list the faults Mulan has commited, but is shocked when the Emperor instead honors Mulan by bowing to her, and is the first to follow his example by throwing himself down to kow-tow (an Eastern bowing position; kneeling with one's face and palms to the floor). When the Emperor offers Mulan a council position, Chi-Fu attempts to downplay the offer, citing that there are no open council positions, but faints when the Emperor offers Chi-Fu's own consul position. However, Mulan declined the offer, leaving Chi-Fu's fate unclear. He is not seen again for the rest of the film. Live Action Film TV Show Appearances House of Mouse Chi-Fu appears in the episode "House of Genius". Songs sung by Chi-Fu *'A Girl Worth Fighting For' Quotes *Day 1 *And I don not scream like a girl Relationships Fa Mulan Li Shang Knownable Relatives *'Unnamed Mother' Trivia *Though he is not a Hun, Chi-Fu can be seen as an antagonist, especially to Mulan. He is the one who ordered her father to go to war, silencing her protests. He also encouraged Shang to execute Mulan for lying to the army, regardless of her recent acts of heroism. This is all due to his hatred for women, which is never explained. He is the second character to have negative attitudes and opinions for women and girls, the first is Gaston in Beauty and the Beast. *Although Chi-Fu does not appear in Mulan II, the royal advisor to Lord Chin, ruler of the kingdom of Qui-Gong, strongly resembles him. *Chi Fu means "to bully". *He is similar to Mortimer Mouse as they are both sexist. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Yoshito Yasuhara *'English' : James Hong all information on Chi-Fu came from http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Chi-Fu Gallery Category:Disney characters